


dark tint

by providets



Category: Ragnarok Online
Genre: F/M, Gen, Lipstick, Mentions of Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 03:26:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14179488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/providets/pseuds/providets
Summary: She smiled and even in the shadows he could see the dark tint of her lips - it hadn't quite rubbed off, not even after the antidote, not even after she'd washed her mouth clean of the bittersweetness of Death.





	dark tint

No one - least of all them - had ever called their line of work honourable. It had been called cold, calculated, necessary even; a necessary evil in a world of necessary evils. Honour was non-negotiable.   
  
In the world of shadows they dwelt; protected by Nótt they operated, swift as a cold breeze, out of the picture before an alarm could be sounded. And indeed it was.  


"They know,"

  
  
Leo, son of twilight's breeze, spoke for once before his companion had the chance to call out their handiwork; his voice, albeit quiet, was cavernous in the way it bounced off his chest, into the vicinity of the quaintly decorated room shared between the two. He'd been sat by the window, curtain drawn to block off the bright lights and firework and their reflection by Comodo's shoreline, when he noticed the sound; it was a different tune to the festive ones, noticeable only to the ones truly concerned by it: something was wrong. Immediate action was called for.  
  
The _thing_ in question was the vanishing act of a young patron of magical lineage; his activities ranged from innocuous, if well-intended studies, to the dabbling with entities not welcomed in Midgard.  
  
Immediate action _had_ been called for already. Honour, once again, was non-negotiable.

  
  
"They would,"

  
  
Her voice was soft, blooming dew-washed flowers on a spring morning. It echoed from the washroom, the doorframe to which her petite frame leaned against. Kiku had changed, no more sequins, no more satin or gold to adorn her neck, her ears, her wrists; no longer a dancer of fantastic origins, a disguise worn, worn out and worn down to the plain sleepwear she'd rewarded herself with for a night of rest.  
  
(Death slept under their windows, after all; to run would be foolish, tiresome even. They had time. Word would get to their superiors before the still heart in a leather pouch.)

  
  
"Think they'll go looking yet?"

  
  
Barefoot, her steps were mute; she stood beside him in a fraction of seconds though he hardly reacted for what felt like the longest time. Trained hands reached for the lamp on the table close by and he fidgeted, weakening the flame to a soft flicker, enveloping the room in nearly absolute darkness.  
  
"Not yet. Give them a few hours." Though short, his response was meaningful and he couldn't help but to caress her arm - an acknowledgment; a job well done for both of them.

  
  
She smiled and even in the shadows he could see the dark tint of her lips - it hadn't quite rubbed off, not even after the antidote, not even after she'd washed her mouth clean of the bittersweetness of Death.   
  
It bothered him - it made him look and he shifted uncomfortably, removing the jester's vest, it too a worn-out disguise. Anything to keep his attention from it, from _her_ , even when she insisted on remaining in his line of sight.

  
  
"I'm cold, Leo,"  
  
He paused halfway through changing his trousers; his eyes darted towards the sofa and, as if on cue, she continued.  
  
"Don't. I'm _cold_."

  
She wasn't, but he considered it either way - at least until he felt the velvety texture against his cheek, the corner of his lip, staining him the faintest hint with that dark tint.

In the shadows no one would know; no one but them.  
  
"Come. We've waited too long."

**Author's Note:**

> yike i wasn't happy with any of my wonder duo fics so here's a quick one-shot for the sake of it. i've far too much lore on these two but honestly i just want them to smooch


End file.
